At least some known modern communication networks can include numerous network nodes, such as routers and switches, for forwarding data packets. Routing protocols, such as Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) and Open Shortest Path First (OSPF), can be used between network nodes to populate subnets. At least some known modern routers and switches support the separation of the control plane and the data plane. The control plane aspect of a router performs setup and configuration functions, e.g., using a routing protocol, to learn the topology of the network and to inform other network nodes about route accessibility. The control plane involves communicating with other nodes to form a map of the network so that data packets can then be routed accurately and efficiently. The data plane, also known as the forwarding plane or user plane, leverages information gleaned from the control plane, so that incoming data packets can be processed appropriately. For example, data packets that arrive at one router may be forwarded to another router, queued for subsequent forwarding, or dropped (in the case of severe network congestion, for example). Because of the dependence of the data plane upon information associated with the control plane, problems such as data loss can arise if the data plane and control plane of a router are not synchronized with respect to each other.